That Green Eyed Boy
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: And if their roles were reversed, she a vampire and he a human, would they still be together? Edward Masen, a transfer student, meets the golden-eyed Bella Cullen. A different road is taken, a different outcome is given. AU. UPDATED
1. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't resist myself sadly and as I've been under a heavy writer's block and this was actually making me write I decided to just keep going through the motions. Anyway this is a reversal fic which asks the question how Edward and Bella's 'epic romance' would play out if Edward was the human newcomer and Bella was the vampire.

It certainly intrigued me.

This is only my second TwilightFic (and here I said I'd never write one again) and my first time writing Edward and Bella – so concrit is appreciated.

I hope you enjoy it.

Hasn't been beta'd - so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

><p><strong>That Green-Eyed Boy<strong>

_And if their roles were reversed, would they still be together? Edward Masen, a transfer student, meets the golden-eyed Bella Cullen. A different road is taken, a different outcome is given. AU_

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Welcome to Forks<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward Masen wasn't happy to be leaving home.<p>

In fact he was downright bitter about it. He understood and knew why his Mom had chosen to move. He knew it – he saw the pain she felt each day as she woke up alone, and wandered around their apartment looking over the Chicago skyline, coffee mug in hand and eyes longing. There were too many memories there of his father, her husband.

He wished Dad had had a better immune system or better yet had gotten the vaccine when Mom had asked. Instead he had been off working, burying his heads in law books and meeting with clients – one who had given him the swine flu which had ended his life.

Edward wished he could stay in Chicago instead of moving across the country. It wasn't just that he'd miss his friends, his school, his piano teacher, his athletics team and watching a baseball game with a corndog at The Cell. Well, it was all that. He doubted Forks in Washington was going to have all that. From what his mom's descriptions it sounded like a tiny 'quaint' country town … 'quaint' – the very word made him concerned.

Edward threw one last glance at Home, the city of his childhood and the city he would return to once he finished high school. He pulled his White Sox cap down a little lower, turned his iPod music up as the dull roar of metal complimented his teenage angst and prepared himself for the thirty-six hour drive to Forks, Washington with regulated pit stops along the way.

* * *

><p>The house wasn't anything like the apartment back in Chicago (which they had kept and were renting). In fact the town wasn't anything like Chicago. The town of Forks was green, misty and damp – and very small with only a population of 3,120 (sorry, now it was 3,122). Minuscule when he thought back to Chicago. Wet, cold and tiny – it was the best way to describe Forks. Even though it wasn't winter yet, only autumn, he was feeling the ice against his skin as he got out of the car, hair touseled more than usual and bags under his eyes.<p>

He should've put on a jumper.

"Well here we are," said his Mom, Elizabeth.

She looked over at Edward, a weary smile on her face. She wanted him to be excited. She wanted him to be happy. He could see it in her eyes, the raw longing for his approval.

He forced a smile.

"Yeah, home sweet home,"

His words unfortunately came out as flat and his mother's smile slipped slightly.

Elizabeth looked to their house and Edward followed her gaze. It was two-stories, made of wood with brick mixed in at some points, had three-bedrooms (not that they needed the extra room) with a fireplace and in need of a new paint-job … desperately. The white paint was peeling away and with the tall tree, skeletal in appearance and the mist Edward was tempted to ask when the monster was going to turn up.

Hopefully the inside would be better but he somehow doubted it.

They had moved to Forks because Elizabeth's old friend Katherine 'Kitty' Stanley from nursing lived here now, widowed like his own mother, with her teenage daughter whom Edward remembered vaguely from his childhood as being very loud and hyperactive unlike himself. It was Kitty who had found them the house which used to belong to an old man called Harris who had been mauled to death four months ago while hunting – Edward eyed the forest that crept near their house and wondered if he could convince Elizabeth to buy a shotgun just in case.

He doubted it.

In fact he doubted a lot of things and Edward had found, as he grew up, this pessimistic mind frame wasn't that bad. It actually made things fun in a morbid way – especially when his doubts turned out to be true. For example when he walked into his new 'home' his prediction of it being crap inside was accurate.

It made him smirk.

It was a bit musty, dusty and even had a rusty smell to it. The walls were dark green and the lace curtains on the windows meant that very little light was allowed in. And then there was the fact all of the Masen possessions, the ones they hadn't packed into storage, were all in boxes, save the furniture which was actually in somewhat of a proper place.

How nice of the movers.

"Just needs a fresh coat of paint, hey hon?" said his mother, who was staring at their home with wide eyes.

"And to be aired out," said Edward.

"Indeed," said Elizabeth, wrinkling her nose.

The two shared a knowing look and went off their separate ways. Elizabeth went to check the water was running and the appliances were all plugged in, and Edward to check the power was on in the fuse box and to open as many windows as possible as well as locate the air freshener which was buried somewhere in their boxes.

* * *

><p>"LIZZIE!" cried a shrill voice from outside, which was followed by heavy knocking on the front door.<p>

Edward straightened up from one of the boxes he had been searching in, and walked over to the front door and opened it. Outside was Kitty Stanley, tiny with dark curls and a wide smile, and a girl who was just a bit taller – who was Jessica, he reckoned … now seventeen instead of six years old when he had last seen her.

"Oh Edward!" said Kitty, warmly, "I can still remember when you were just – LIZZIE!"

Edward shifted to the side as Kitty moved in and embraced Elizabeth in a warm hug, as his mother crept into the hallway. Jessica looked apolitically at him.

"Moms," she said with a derisive tone. She smiled – a direct mimic of her mother's. "I'm Jessica by the way. We used to –"

"-play together," finished Edward, "Yeah, I remember … well I'm obviously Edward … – you're a junior right?"

"Yeah, so we'll probably have some classes together," she said with a nod, "Bet it's going to be a lot smaller than your old school – how are you liking Forks so far?"

He threw a glance down the musty hallway and looked back at her, eyebrow raised.

She grinned. "Fair enough – I told Mom this was … well …"

"Needs some work?"

"Exactly," said Jessica, bright-eyed. "So what subjects are you …"

Jessica prattled on for the next hour or so as the two of them sat on the porch while Elizabeth was given the names of every painter, builder etc in the State by Kitty so the house could be done up. Edward had to keep shutting up the little voice in his head that demanded him to kill himself – okay that was an over-exaggeration but Jessica did talk a lot – he couldn't remember if she had been the same when she was younger.

"… and so then I was like to Lauren – and you'll completely love her …"

He longed for his iPod.

* * *

><p>They got the fire going that night and had decided to camp down in the lounge together where Edward's piano had been placed. He had been delighted to see it had made it to Forks intact albeit a small scrape on the right side … still at least it was still in working order.<p>

They had laid one of the mattresses on the floor, covered it with blankets. Elizabeth was having a cup of tea while Edward trailed his hands over the piano.

He settled into a familiar tune, which his mother hummed along to, as he attempted to recreate the life that had filled their apartment back home, when he played. The music swirled in the room as long fingers crept back and forth in precision. The sound of the crackle of wood, smell of smoke, his mother humming and the notes resonating made him smile.

Bob Marley had said it well _'One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain'_

Edward had never heard truer words.

* * *

><p>Forks High School was really like his high school back home – it had teenage hormones, teenage romances, teenage angsting and just the generalness of teenagers. The main difference was that it was a lot smaller and it was green – which wasn't a bad thing because his old school was just concrete slabs while this school actually looked nice and … green.<p>

Green seemed to be a common theme in Forks – lucky that matched his eyes.

The first day that Edward arrived at the home of the Spartans he decided he could deal with this. It was actually a nice temperature despite the cloud cover and in the end high school was high school no matter where you went. He had also gotten to keep all the same subjects from Chicago which was a relief in itself.

When he got off the bus he was immediately spotted by Jessica and introduced to all her friends. He shook hands and stored all the faces in his mind while trying to attach names to each of them as they stood by one of the guy's – Tyler – van. Edward listened to the chat which resumed, answering a question here and there while taking a glance around the car park – a black BMW catching his eye. It stuck out compared to the older and other models that surrounded it – from what he had gleamed from Forks most people didn't have new cars like that … his mother's Volvo stuck out as well, though less so than the BMW.

Soon enough Jessica pulled him over to the front office, to get him his schedule.

She looked at his schedule the moment Ms Cope handed it to him.

"I can't believe we aren't in any subjects together!" she said with a mournful sigh as they left the front office.

"Yeah, that's terrible," muttered Edward.

"Oh well we can sit together at lunch,"

"Great," he said under his breath.

She went on as if he hadn't spoken and Edward was grateful when she left at the door of his Calculus class.

He actually did like Jessica – sometimes.

* * *

><p>Calculus was boring.<p>

Not because he was ahead with the material or anything, but simply because their teacher was a drone. She went on and on and on and on and on – he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the year to be honest. He wasn't the only one, he noted, as his peers struggled to keep their eyes open – save for a small little pixie girl, who sat in the back row and noted down each note with due diligence. Despite this obvious attention, she never once raised her hand to answer a question, remaining quiet. The only time her demeanour changed was when she briefly glanced around the room and froze for a second – as if struck by lightning – before resuming her work.

The pixie girl with spiky short black hair was fascinating to watch, and throughout Calculus, Edward couldn't keep his eye off her – or rather the corner of his eye, as he didn't want to start staring straight at her. She was pretty – like a porcelain doll and angelic in a sense. Even siting down she carried this immense grace about her.

The class soon ended and everyone picked up their books. Edward stuffed his textbook in his bookbag when a musical voice spoke behind him.

"Hello,"

He turned sharply to find the pixie girl.

"Hi," said Edward.

"Have fun watching me?" she asked lightly, quirking one eyebrow.

"Ehh …"

She laughed: light and bell-like. "Don't worry about it. I'm Alice Cullen – and you're Edward Masen, correct?"

"Yeah," said Edward with a small nod.

"From Chicago?"

"The one and only,"

Alice tilted her head to the side. "I think we're going to be good friends,"

"Sounds good," said Edward slowly – not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He suspected she'd be a bit like Jessica and yet … not. Taking in her tiny frame – she was a foot shorter than him, bright –_golden?_ – eyes and smile, he decided it probably was a good thing.

He hoped.

"What class do you have next?" asked Alice, glancing at the clock, "I'll take you there,"

She gestured to the door, and walked slowly over there, as Edward slung his book bag over his back and hurried after her. Breaking into the outside – where the temperature seemed to have dropped. He fought back a shiver.

"Thanks," said Edward, pulling out his timetable, "I've got –"

"- Government next," said Alice, doing a small spin.

_How had she known that?_

She smiled at him. "I have it too – you can sit with me and my sister,"

"You have a sister?" he echoed as he followed her through the labyrinth known as High School.

He couldn't help but notice that people were staring at him strangely and giving him a berth – or rather Alice as they walked through the corridor. She walked lightly, was tiny and if this was home she would've been swallowed by the crowd. Instead she parted the crowd like it was the Red Sea – and this seemed to make people stare at her … and probably him as well, he realised. He was the new kid after all.

"I have two sisters," said Alice as she danced (her walk was in no way an ordinary walk) through the halls, "but Rose is a Senior … but you'll get to meet Bella,"

Edward quickly worked out that Bella must be Alice's twin – being in the same school year made that assumption not too hard to grasp. He wasn't sure if he could deal with two hyperactive girls.

"Bella is your twin?"

Alice chuckled. "No … she's my adopted sister, if you will, and I'm hers,"

She stopped suddenly and turned sharply to face him, outside a classroom. She gestured to the classroom door and started to open it.

"And this is Government – I would advise paying attention in this class, though," said Alice, giving him a small wink with a cheeky grin.

They entered the room, walking to the back; their classmates who were already there, burning holes in their back as they took up the back right corner. Alice left a seat closest to the window empty and sat down. Edward followed suit, trying to not look at the rest of the class, face warming slightly as he organised his books and took out his favourite pen – a gift from his father last year. He hadn't wanted it at the time – wishing instead he had been given a voucher to a music store. Now though he was thankful that he had been given this pen – a memory of his father.

"Bella's here," said Alice suddenly.

He looked up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thoughts and comments are very much appreciated.


	2. The Cullens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.

**Author's Note:**I felt like writing ... and so here is Part Two ... I hope you enjoy it.

Hasn't been beta'd - so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

><p><strong>That Green-Eyed Boy<strong>

_And if their roles were reversed, would they still be together? Edward Masen, a transfer student, meets the golden-eyed Bella Cullen. A different road is taken, a different outcome is given. AU_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: The Cullens<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella Cullen wasn't sure what the purpose of this charade was. Actually she did – it was so they could 'blend in' which she thought was rather pointless. Being surrounded by teenagers – especially boys, she thought as that Newton boy gazed longingly at her – was demeaning. All of their problems, all of their little fights were insignificant in the bigger picture. They were the only Coven that did this – other Covens were smarter than them.<p>

And also this charade was dangerous: what if one of them slipped? Bella knew she never would … she had never had an issue with blood lust strangely enough. It was an anomaly that to this day her 'father', Carlisle, still hadn't answered. It was this control that had also led her Father unprepared when he had created his wife.

Esme was a lovely woman. Sweet, empathetic and motherly but when she lost control she became a monster with blood marring her features and eyes wild. She hadn't had the control both Bella and Carlisle had.

It had been eye-opening.

And then there was Jasper and Emmett – she loved her brothers but they weren't known for their clean records.

She reached her classroom – Government. Like this charade, she still wasn't sure why she was taking it. She should've taken History instead … at least that didn't change. Government though meant she actually had to pay attention to law reforms and the like.

At least in this class Alice would be there. Because they needed to 'fit in' they had had to split between the two year levels of Juniors and Seniors – Alice and her, being the smaller ones had been shoved in with the Juniors meaning they had endure two years, while the others only had one. Not for the first time she wished she looked just a little older.

She heard Alice's voice, and grinned, opening the door she walked in and froze.

There was a boy.

Sitting in the back row.

With Alice.

No one sat with them.

No one.

Ever.

Alice grinned at her. The boy stared at her. Bella walked slowly – slower than usual to the back row. As she reached them and got ready to take her seat, Alice's bell-like chime sounded.

"Bella – this is Edward!" said the manic pixie girl, "He just moved here from Chicago,"

And this mattered why? Why was Alice befriending a human? Why? Didn't she know the risks? While being thought of as an exclusive bitch wasn't her favourite thing it did keep them safe – why was Alice breaking that mould? True, Carlisle didn't have that mould but in High School … it was a different playing field.

Bella looked over the boy: this Edward. He was tall – probably Jasper's height. He had the messiest mop of hair she had ever seen and it was bronze. She could kind of see why that might have pulled Alice to Edward – bronze hair wasn't common. It wasn't regular orange or light golden brown but bronze. Bronze.

Who the hell had bronze hair?

And then there were his eyes – green eyes.

She hated the colour green.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," said the green-eyed boy, breaking her thoughts. His voice was slow, unsure – she fought the urge to grin, showing teeth. Smart green-eyed boy – he knew there was something to run from.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Bella, lightly.

She dropped her books on her desk and thankfully the teacher walked in meaning she wouldn't have to make small talk with the green-eyed one.

* * *

><p>Bella Cullen was a bitch, Edward decided – though maybe that was a bit harsh – but she was frosty and carried this eternal air of 'I'm-so-much-better' than you. Alice also had that edge but at least she smiled – and didn't look like she was going to murder him right there and then.<p>

Government had been awkward – not because of the conversation because there was none. The teacher, Mr Jeffreson, kept a careful eye on the class as they worked and took notes. This was fine however the fact he could feel Bella's contempt only two seats away had been annoying. Alice even felt it if her glances between the two of them were anything to go by.

He didn't get it.

When class ended, he thankful to learn that Bella didn't have English like him. Unfortunately, Alice didn't have English though as she headed off for Chemistry. She wasn't going his way but when Bella sped off for class, Alice outlined the quickest route to his next class before vanishing.

The Cullen girls were interesting no doubt – the cheerful Alice and the sullen Bella. Both pale, both with _(dare he say it?)_ gold eyes, and this unearthly grace. They both looked different and yet the same – it was utterly odd. One thing that was clear though was that they were close – the glances the two shared were like entire conversations

He wondered what Rose Cullen was like as he moved through the crowds, dodging around a big bear of a guy who was chuckling with his blond-haired friend.

* * *

><p>"You have Gym next, Masen?" asked Tyler Crowley as the two boys left English.<p>

"Yep,"

"Same," said Tyler as he led Edward over to the Gym, "Play any sport back in Chicago?"

"Athletics," said Edward with a shrug, "Also played some Baseball and Basketball but well … had to give up something,"

"I know the feeling," nodded Tyler, "I used to play football but basketball won out. Pity though that we no longer have an Athletics team for you – not enough interest and in a school this size things get cut if the numbers aren't there – you should try out for something though – basketball … our baseball team sucks balls,"

Edward grinned. "Maybe I'll just have to change that,"

Tyler scoffed. "When pigs fly, Masen – nah, try out for basketball ..."

"Isn't it a little late now?" said Edward, quirking an eyebrow. "And how do you even know I was any good at basketball?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't but gym today is basketball so we'll see, right?"

"Guess so,"

Edward hadn't brought any sports gear but his teacher, who was also the coach of the basketball team and who Tyler shamelessly introduced to, had located him some old sweats that smelled a tiny bit suspicious, and one of the boys had a spare set of old sneakers in his bag so Edward pulled those on – regretting wearing black socks to school today.

Black socks looked fine under jeans but when they were against his pale skin …

Gym was good – Edward made it clear at the start he was the fastest when they did warm-up laps when Tyler and Ben challenged him to a race. Running, like music, was freedom. He was fast, the fastest that has ever been he liked to think. He sprung forward, light and fluid and finished a good ten metres before the rest did.

Basketball was okay but he was no prodigy at it. He worked okay with the team, helped Tyler make a winning play, but mostly just kept to the sidelines only going in when he really needed to which thankfully wasn't too often. Despite his height he lacked the true agility of a basketballer.

It was a bit like home in a sense.

There was five minutes until lunch and Coach Clapp called time out. They boys quickly went and changed – spraying deodorant all around the change room while the hiss of water and steam mingled. Edward showered quickly (borrowing Tyler's already damp towel unfortunately) before pulling on his jeans, boots and shirt.

They all walked together towards the cafeteria which was just starting to fill up. Jessica called and waved to him from her table, and Edward gave her a wave before joining Tyler in the line.

"So how do you know Jess?" asked Tyler, throwing a glance over to Jessica's table.

"Her Mom is friends with my Mom," shrugged Edward, "Actually her Mom is the reason we decided to move here,"

He got a tray and moved along, trying to decide between Shepard's Pie or the vegetarian meal.

"Why did you move here, by the way?"

Edward grabbed a small side of hot chips with his pie and glanced at his friend. "My Dad died from the flu last year,"

"Ah, sorry man I shouldn't have –"

"Its fine," said Edward with a shrug. His plate full, he turned towards Jessica's table and said. "Sit down?"

"Yep,"

They headed over to Jessica's table. Edward noted Alice and Bella Cullen sitting together near the edge of the cafeteria. They were sitting with a blond chick whom once again Edward's first thought was 'hot' must be Rose the Senior and two guys – one who was massive and another who wasn't exactly small himself. He gave a smile when Alice gave him a small wave. Tyler frowned a tiny bit and once again Edward was reminded of the corridor when Alice had led him to Calculus.

They sat down at the table. Tyler sat beside a blond girl who Edward thought was called Lauren – he was pretty sure that this was Lauren from the way Jessica was chatting to her. Jessica was in full swing at the lunch table, reintroducing Edward to everyone with a warm smile while toying with an apple in her hands.

Edward was next to a girl called Angela and a guy called Ben whom he'd been in Gym and Calculus with. Ben turned out to have an interest in Athletics, lamenting to Edward the sad and unfortunate tale how they couldn't make up a Boy's Youth team for Cross-Country because only him, Mike Newton (who was further up the table chatting to a kid called Eric), and Michael Sutherland – a red-head with freckles who was sitting on another table – couldn't because of lack of interest.

"I'd completely be in it," remarked Edward as he swallowed a large mouthful of shepherd's pie.

"Yeah but we still need one extra runner,"

"Any Seniors?"

Ben sighed. "Well there is this one guy but –"

"Hey, Edward!" called Jessica from across the table.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"So I heard you were sitting with Alice Cullen today,"

The whole table seemed to have frozen their conversation to listen in.

"And Bella Cullen in Government," piped in Lauren.

Edward wondered if he had broken some unwritten law – no it wasn't even a wonder … he had broken an unwritten rule.

"Yeah, Alice showed me around," said Edward slowly.

"Weird," commented Lauren.

He frowned. "How come?"

Jessica sighed, taking a long sip from her Lemonade. "So like … see that table over there," Edward nodded, glancing over to where Jessica was turning. "That's the Cullens,"

Edward looked at the Cullens – from the pixie-Alice who was leaning against a blond male who had an overly serious expression on his face while Alice was smiling like a hundred-watt bulb, to a bear-like man (calling him a 'boy' didn't seem to fit) with curly hair who was toying with his food, to the hot blonde girl who Edward reckoned would look more at home on a runway in New York or Paris than in a cafeteria of a small country town, and the sullen Bella who was reading from a battered door-stopper of a book.

They were all different and yet just like Alice and Bella with their pale skin, perfect features and refined actions.

"You know Alice and Bella obviously," said Jessica.

Edward nodded.

"Well the one who's with Alice – the blond one – he's Jasper Hale. The blonde girl is –"

"Rose," said Edward.

"How did you -" started Lauren.

"Alice mentioned her," shrugged Edward.

"Well yeah … her real name is Rosalie Hale … she's Jasper's twin. And last but not least is Emmett Cullen – he's the big guy,"

"So what's wrong with them?"

"They are so weird," said Lauren.

"That's not nice," admonished Angela from Edward's right side, "They just like to keep to themselves,"

"Doesn't mean they aren't weird," said Lauren.

"So anyway," said Jessica, speaking over the top of the other girls and looking directly at Edward, "They're like all adopted by Doctor Cullen – who is _gorgeous_ – and his wife … or like Emmett, Alice and Bella were while the Hales are like Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew or something. They moved here at the start of year from _Alaska_,"

Edward had to wonder if at other tables, girls were saying 'And like that Edward Masen – he moved here from _Chicago!_' He hoped they weren't … then again this was a small town so he shouldn't be surprised that any move like that would have a big impact of the twon gossip.

"So they adopted all those kids?" said Edward, eyes narrowing.

Jessica nodded. "And they are all together – like Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie – they live together and yet –"

"They aren't related though," added in Ben.

"So? That is still like illegal I'm sure," said Lauren. She threw a glance over them and back to Edward. "And like they go on all these 'camping trips' … suuuurrreeee,"

Edward had a feeling he was never going to 'totally love' Lauren like Jessica had said.

"So Bella is the fifth wheel?"

At that comment he noted how Bella looked up from her book and threw glance over at them. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and he could see her features hardening – it wasn't frosty like before in Government but mournful and bitter. He couldn't look away, not even when Jessica replied.

"Yeah, she just reads all the time and is real quiet,"

The blond boy – Jasper – reached over and touched Bella on the shoulder who immediately relaxed, smiled at him and went back to her book. She didn't look back at Edward and he looked away, focusing on his food.

"She's the weirdest," added in Lauren.

"Yeah I think I got that the first time," said Edward, dryly.

Tyler chuckled at that which resulted in him getting a playful slap from Lauren.

Lunch went on after that, the topic moving from the Cullens and onto homework, sports and other inane teenage discussion.

* * *

><p>Edward was looking forward to Biology – he was good at Biology and from listening to Mike Newton and Angela on the way to class he was delighted to note that he was a little bit ahead with the material – mostly because this meant any homework was going to be a walk in the park compared to his other subjects. Mike – a cheerful boy with blond hair who had seen Angela whom Edward was walking with and started asking if he could get a peek at some of her answers for their homework<p>

They entered the Biology lab to find it was nearly all full. Angela went over to her seat which left only two seats left. One was next to the Michael Sutherland, Ben had pointed out at lunch. The other seat was next to Bella, who once again was reading.

Mike froze a bit, glancing around and said to Edward. "We can –"

"Boys, sit down," said Mr Banner as he entered the classroom causing both boys to stiffen.

Mike jolted next to Michael which left one seat left.

Edward hoped that she was at least good at Biology because otherwise this was going to be a very dreary class.

He got his slipped signed, and wandered over to Bella Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thoughts and comments are very much appreciated.

Thanks to all my reviewers, the people who fave'd and alerted this. :)


	3. Creating Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.

**Author's Note: **Hasn't been beta'd - so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and fave'd this - appreciation for you guys. :)

* * *

><p><strong>That Green-Eyed Boy<strong>

_And if their roles were reversed, would they still be together? Edward Masen, a transfer student, meets the golden-eyed Bella Cullen. A different road is taken, a different outcome is given. AU_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Creating Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>He sat down at the black topped lab table. He pulled his books out. He turned his head to the front of the class. He mirrored her in that respect. Both of their textbooks were set out in a neat little pile with their pens perfectly straight and their workbooks were open and ready for note-taking<p>

The only difference was that Bella was still – like a statue save for the occasional blink. Edward on the other hand slumped back in his chair, straightening up and slumping back as he copied down the notes in his messy scrawl.

This was stuff he had covered three weeks ago so he was only really adding in the extra points knowing that his old teacher's notes were already first class. The rest of the class were frantic in the scramble to get every last piece before they moved onto the practical part of the class.

Bella wasn't frantic, he noticed, but calm. Her pen moved like lighting on the paper and she barely glanced down.

Strange.

Edward knew if he wasn't looking the words would start branching out at strange angles and not keep within the lines on the paper. Bella lacked that problem – Edward didn't want to admit it but he was jealous – he hated mess. He liked order which why living out of boxes as he and his Mom were currently doing was killing him slowly.

The note-taking ended and they began the practical which was looking genes and determining what genes would come out in a child from a family tree and noting the possibilities. The work-sheets were simple enough but Edward knew from experience there were a lot of traps in there.

The rest of the class fell into a dull roar of conversation. Edward remained silent – not sure what to say as Bella worked on her own work, her hair falling like a wall between them.

He scribbled the answer to question one and then looked at hers.

She was already on question three.

"Done this before?" he said.

Her head turned sharply, and she looked at him.

Gold eyes met green eyes.

"Advanced placement in Alaska," was her curt reply.

She turned back to her work.

Edward decided he wasn't going to have a silent lab partner for the rest of the year. Back home in Chicago he had sat next to a girl who chatted non-stop in Biology about everything – and by everything not the endless gossip but about what books she'd read and films she'd watch which would often result in an argument between the two of them. It hadn't been the most productive working relationship but at least she had been someone he could talk too.

Edward, on a general basis, didn't say a lot but he wasn't some anti-social twat either.

"Doesn't it get boring?"

"Doing what?" she snapped.

"The same thing again?"

The touch of a smile graced her features, as she looked at him with an eyebrow. "It can …" she looked down at the worksheet, "But, fortunately, in this case, I actually like genetics,"

"How come?" he pressed on.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear. Her golden eyes gave away none of her thoughts and neither did her blank mask. This close he could see how white she was – like snow almost; how her dark, chocolate (oh, there was his long lost romantic side) brown hair juxtaposed that; and how her lips were just a little too full but it suited her just right.

She wasn't perfect but she as damn near it. The other girls he knew from Home and from Here all had varying amounts of prettiness but Bella seemed beyond that – no trace of freckles, no trace of a pimple or rosy cheeks. She was statuesque in that way – unrealistic how perfect she was and yet it was kind of like seeing a perfectly constructed piece of artwork – flawless but lacking a spark: a spark that he had seen briefly in the cafeteria but was now carefully hidden away.

What a strange girl Bella Cullen was with her golden eyes.

She finally spoke – her voice softer now but still had an edge. "Oh, I suppose because unlike looking at onion roots or something, we are seeing what makes us … or at least the physical aspect," she added the last bit as an afterthought.

She looked at his worksheet. "You've done it as well before, yes?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "But only three weeks ago so it isn't like I'm practically good at it,"

"Looks like you're doing fine to me," said Bella.

"We'll see – they only get harder from then on," said Edward, glancing down at question two and mind already travelling through all the possible answers.

She shrugged.

They fell into silence – only talking to point out when one of them made a mistake. Bella appeared to hate it, he noted. She sent him a little death glare when he did and got this little smug expression when she was right but there was mirth written in her eyes. If he didn't know any better he could swear she was enjoying it which worked perfectly for him because he was too. Edward much preferred this talking Bella than the sullen one.

What had made her change from this morning?

The bell rang and Bella moved off quickly – rather like she had in Government. Edward took a little more time, stuffing his books into his bag, mind running over the lesson. Bella had talked to him – sure there was a small amount of coolness to her replies but at least he had made an effort.

"Hey – what did you do to Bella?" came Mike's voice.

Edward slung his bag on his back. "I have no idea … she hated me this morning,"

They both started to walk off slowly together – Edward being led to where his Spanish class was as Mike assured him that Coach Clapp wouldn't mind if he was late for Gym.

"She's odd," said Mike after a thought, "She doesn't talk – I can still remember when I sat next to her, you know to welcome her to the –"

Edward tried not to snort – more like try to get in her pants, he thought to himself … not that Edward could blame Mike completely for that. It was just sad in a sense.

" – school and she just …"

"Shut you down," said Edward, "Stared off into the distance, face set, chin high like she was the Queen?"

"Precisely," grinned Mike, "Miss High and Mighty," his eyes softened for a moment, his mind clearly picturing Bella though more sympathetically than his words made it out to be. He had a crush, decided Edward.

"Anyway," said Mike, breaking from his daze, "I've gotta know your secret,"

"I'm fairly sure our conversation was less than thirty seconds," said Edward, quirking an eyebrow.

"Edward – you have gone where no teenage boy has gone before … don't downplay it," said Mike in a deep voice, mirth written in his eyes.

Edward grinned but sobered for a moment. "What were you saying before Banner came in?"

"What … ah just wondering if you wanted my lab partner since Bella can be rather …" Mike let it trail off, looking sheepishly at him.

_That and you wanted another shot at her_, thought Edward. He wished Mike luck in that despite the fact he couldn't see it happening.

* * *

><p>Once again he had had the joyous task of locating a seat. He walked into his Spanish classroom, scanning the room for someone. This wasn't a simple task since most seating patterns were set for the year, by now, and Edward would rather not step on any toes. Fortunately he didn't have to when Lauren hailed him over.<p>

He didn't sit with her because sitting in the back was Alice - the 'weird' one.

The lovely Alice was doodling in her book, seemingly unaware of his presence as he walked in. As Lauren gestured to the empty seat he couldn't help but notice the empty seats in the back row. Most of the class was already here and had occupied the front and middle rows. Alice was alone – much like she had been in Calculus this morning. Much like she (he suspected) would've been if not for Bella.

It could be that she chose her solitude and he knew there was an element there but at the same time … it didn't fit the cheerful girl who he had talked to this morning to be alone.

"Sorry, Lauren," lied Edward, shaking his head, "But Alice has already saved a seat for me,"

Lauren's eyes narrowed and Alice glanced up, light surprise on her face which changed quickly to a charming smile. Lauren looked back at the smiling pixie-girl and at Edward, as he walked to the back row, slumping down next to Alice.

"Thanks for 'saving me a seat'," he said to her, loud enough for Lauren to catch.

"No problem, Edward," said Alice lightly.

They spoke no more English except for a small note, written in elegant script, that Alice put into the worksheets that she was passing to Edward.

_See my predictions always do come true, my friend _

Edward couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Jessica offered him a lift home. She tracked him down the moment class ended, rushing over from Gym and Edward gratefully accepted. The two of them went to the Front Office, handed in all his slips and then Jessica dragged him off to her car – a white old bomb – stopping on the way though to say goodbye to everyone.<p>

After a fifteen minute extra delay they were in her car and driving home.

Their conversation was filled with interrogations about classes from Jessica: she loved gossip, she liked knowing what was going on and since it was not only Edward's first day but also because once again he had_ 'sat with the Cullens – and apparently, Mike, was telling me that like Bella broke her vow of silence so like what did she say? Tell me'_. Edward giving short non-answers back much to the frustration of Jessica, giving her teasing responses while he sat and was smug.

"Think you're sooo _smart_ …" Jessica had said – half-meaning it and half-joking it.

They listened to the local radio station with Jess changing the station at least every minute because she wasn't happy with the song choice and Edward was rolling his eyes and finally took control.

She dropped him off at his place, offered to pick him up tomorrow morning and drove off.

Edward shook his head in amusement as her crappy car disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>He should've started on his homework.<p>

Edward entered the dead house and felt a shiver. Despite his and his mother's efforts the place still didn't feel like home. They really needed to do this place up because currently Edward felt like this a transitional place – which it was really. As soon as school finished he'd go to college … what he would study he wasn't sure, but he had time on his hands to work that out. Then he'd move to a city – preferably Chicago.

He looked at the dull walls, dumped his bag, made his way into the living room where he and his Mom had made a habit of sleeping until the house became theirs and not the dead man who used to live here.

Edward grabbed his hoodie and sat down at the piano. He sat there, unsure what to play, unsure where to start. His mind flashed over his day – the rush of finding his way: his fingers jolted down on the keys, fast and fluid with a few clashing sounds in between; then the tune changed becoming light and mysterious as a tiny pixie led him to her sister. His hands jumped down two octaves, menacing and dangerous, but slowly trailing up and up.

Golden music filled the room.

His head was tilted to the right as he played, and he bit his tongue. His eyes were half-closed. He didn't need them as his ears whispered the next note. He sat there as the day left and the night came, only stopping at the sound of his Mom's car.

He blinked, turning his head as to the hallway as the front door opened and Elizabeth Masen walked in. Her hair was tied back and eyes tired. He hadn't seen her in her nurse's clothes since he was seven when she had stopped working and started being a 'society mom'.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" she asked with a smile.

"Already done," lied Edward with a grin on his face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "My perfect son – how was school?"

"Fine – how was work?"

"Exhausting … I should've stayed at home," said Elizabeth with a yawn. "What do you want for dinner? I'm thinking we'll get some Chinese – Kitty recommended it,"

"Sounds better than sandwiches," said Edward.

"We really do need to amend that,"

"Among other things,"

"That reminds me actually – one of the doctor's wives, who dropped in today, says she's going to help redecorate – she's coming over tomorrow to have a look," said Elizabeth as she placed her bag down and sat down on their couch. "But since I won't get home until a bit later, I'll need to let her in. I can trust you to outline what we want, Edward?"

He nodded. "But of course,"

* * *

><p>That night Edward Masen dreamed of whispering woods, shadowed figures and the air rushing past him as he ran.<p>

And a dog – a dog, somehow was in there as well.

He didn't get the last part.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thoughts and comments are very much appreciated.


	4. Mothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.

**Author's Note: **Hasn't been beta'd - so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and fave'd this - appreciation for you guys. :)

* * *

><p><strong>That Green-Eyed Boy<strong>

_And if their roles were reversed, would they still be together? Edward Masen, a transfer student, meets the golden-eyed Bella Cullen. A different road is taken, a different outcome is given. AU_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Mothers<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessica picked him up in the morning – early than expected. He had been sitting at the piano, hands hovering over the keyboard, a steaming cup of coffee to his right, and his hair still in a complete and utter state of disarray – not that it normally wasn't.<p>

He hadn't even put on his shirt, just sitting there, thinking. He had had a strange dream last night. A dream he could remember anyway because in most cases he only remembered the emotions given to him but never the specific details.

Even now he couldn't really remember much except for the rush – and the shadows.

And the dog.

Maybe he was cracking. He grinned at that, took a sip of coffee, throwing a glance out the side window which looked onto the distant trees. He wanted to run, to shake off the dream. He heard a car pull up outside. Standing and heading to the window he peeked out to see Jessica getting out, dressed in jeans, a short-sleeve knitted top and a scarf. Her hair was tumbling all over the place, and as she looked up towards the house, she saw him through the window.

Jessica grinned.

He glanced down, face warming and quickly grabbed a t-shirt. He found a light green one that didn't smell musty from being placed in a box for over four days, and pulled it on. The doorbell rang and he opened it.

"Oh hey, Edward," said Jessica, stepping inside, and taking a glance at his shirt, "And here I thought you were going to seduce me," she let out an audible sigh and grinned.

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing," smirked Edward.

"Heartbreaker," quipped Jessica.

"The best,"

They went into the lounge room – the piano and couch were the only real lounge furniture there since the rest was covered in boxes – many open since Elizabeth and Edward had decided against setting up until they improved their humble abode.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming until later," he said, grabbing his coffee and sitting on the piano stool.

"So did I," said Jessica, falling back onto the couch and staring at the ceiling, "but Mom was in a shit – oh hey, Elizabeth,"

Edward's mother had just come out of the bathroom, hair dripping from the shower.

"Hello, Jessica," said Elizabeth, lightly, "What was today's problem?"

"Christian cancelled on her," shrugged Jessica. "A good thing if you ask me,"

The last bit was added with just a slice of malice.

From what Edward had gathered Jessica never liked the men that her mother dated – and made it a well-known to them. She saw them all as trying to replace her father who had died serving in Iraq. No one could measure up to her Dad in Jessica's opinion and anyone trying to replace him (in her eyes) weren't welcome.

"I see," said Elizabeth, deep in thought and deliberately ignoring Jessica's last comment.

"So anyway," said Jessica, "that put Mom in a bad mood hence why I'm here,"

Elizabeth pursed her lips but moved on into the kitchen to make her own cup of coffee. As she was bustling around Jessica looked at Edward.

"So were you practicing?"

He glanced at the ivory keys. "Nope,"

"I've never actually heard you play,"

"Well, I haven't been here terribly long have I?" he responded, taking a sip of coffee, and placing it down.

He twisted around, ready to play and glanced back at her. "So what do you want?" he pressed the middle key, "Something light?" his hands started trailing higher and higher, "Or something a little more dangerous?"

* * *

><p>His second day, Edward thought, went smoother than his first.<p>

For starters he knew people and even though he still got the customary stares that came with being the new kid and a new kid who had arrived in the middle of term no less (he still hadn't figured his Mom's logic in that) but at least this time he also got smiles and people chatting to him.

He sat again with Alice in each of the classes he shared with her. Bella was a part of the package in Government but this time she gave him a smile, a 'good morning' before she sat down and asked how his day had been so far.

Alice sat smugly in between them – why, he wasn't sure, but he and Bella both shot her a glare.

This only made her more pleased with herself.

He didn't have Biology that day – which he was half-relieved about – with Study Hall taking up one of his blocks. He saw Bella in the library (they had to report here for study), sitting with her brother – Jasper: Alice's partner, if what Jessica had told him yesterday was true. It had looked true yesterday at least. He looked stiff – the opposite of Alice's fluidity. Bella, he noted, was still her collected herself but she did seem to be more relaxed.

From all his watching he didn't get a lot of study done (which wasn't that unusual because Mike who was next to him was playing on his iPhone and at least half the students were passing notes or something) and from Bella's frostier 'good afternoon' when he went to get his name re-marked off to show he hadn't skipped out, he knew she knew that he had been watching.

He just smiled at her as he reached to take the pen from her. His skin brushed against her's - it was cold. As brief as their contact had been Edward likened it to ice compared to the warmth of the Library. He frowned slightly, not sure why it bothered him that she was so cold.

At lunch his breach of conduct of who-to-sit-with-in-class was brought up again by Jessica and Lauren. Lauren especially was after dirt whilst Jessica was just anxious for information. That was the main difference between them: Jessica just wanted to stick her nose into everything while Lauren just wanted to stick her nose in and then kill it.

It was amusing.

Ben invited him to come running in the mornings at six thirty, meeting at the school oval with Mike Newton and Michael Sutherland every Tuesday and Thursday.

"We can't compete this year," Ben had said, "But next year there are some good Sophmores coming up so we gotta keep in shape,"

Keep in shape, Edward could do that.

* * *

><p>He didn't like the term. He really didn't. It got passed around a lot with his old friends back in Chicago as they sat in the Mall on a Saturday or when they were on the subway to the Game. No matter how many times he heard it though he never liked it. It sounded wrong – no, that wasn't it. It was disrespectful.<p>

But it was a term that accurately summed up what he felt on the appearance of a mother. Mothers were funny like that. You had your prim and proper, your wild and embarrassing, your classically beautiful, your dress-like-they-were-sixteen. All of these, depending what you were into could be a M.I.L.F.

M.I.L.F: mother I'd like to fuck.

He didn't get why it wasn't M.I.L.T.F because of the 'to' in there but he supposed M.I.L.F just flowed better.

He didn't like the term because he had heard his Mom be called one which disturbed him in a sense. And yet when he saw Esme Cullen … he had to admit she was a bit of a M.I.L.F. He immediately felt horrible for thinking that, squashing the thought deep into the pit of his mind.

Esme Cullen had arrived at his home ten minutes after he had. He had been staring into the fridge, contemplating what to eat when her BMW pulled up. It was the BMW that first made him think of the Cullens.

It was her appearance that made him confirm that she was one of them.

She had the same porcelain white skin: flawless and unmoving. Her eyes weren't as light or gold as the others but a dark honey which complimented her caramel hair. She was young – Edward could see that. Mid-twenties he guessed. She was young, she was beautiful and yet her youth was overshadowed by something else.

He saw this as she smiled, as she spoke. It was warmth, it was affection for everything. She was like Alice and Bella but different: Esme was unconditional love – not that of a romantic nature but motherly. The moment he met Esme Cullen, he saw she was like an embodiment of motherly love.

When she introduced herself, his blurted out. "You're Alice and Bella's mom?"

Her eyes sparkled at that. "Yes,"

Of course the 'doctor's wife' had to be Cullen, thought Edward.

"You share a class with them?" asked Esme.

"Yeah," said Edward, "Biology with Bella, Spanish with Alice, and Government with them both," he blinked, "I'm Edward, by the way,"

"I guessed as much," said Esme with a smile, "Elizabeth talked a lot about you when I met her,"

His face grew warm. _Trust_, he thought.

"So shall you show me the house?" asked Esme, sparing him the embarrassment.

He showed Esme the house, following her as she looked at the rooms – fixating on small things rather than the large things. She asked about colours, about what type of furniture – about inane and unimportant things. She did this all with her soft eyes.

He offered her a drink and she politely refused and asked to continue looking on if he was hungry. He was, the teenage boy in him demanding something – preferably greasy and salty. He left her to wander through the house and went back to staring at the fridge.

* * *

><p>When his <em>own<em> mother, Elizabeth, came home, Esme was preparing to leave. The two woman chatted for a bit on the front porch while Edward sat doing his Spanish homework.

Edward wasn't good at Spanish. It wasn't that he wasn't good at languages but in Chicago he had spoken Italian with their House Keeper while learning Spanish at school. He always found learning from a native speaker, hearing the words and how the sentences came together better than reading books or listening to a lecture. It was like music – he was always better when he had freedom to experiment or work out things by ear than reading music.

But on a whole Spanish and Italian were similar – but not. He mistook phrases and while Italian helped in some cases, it hampered him. In fact the only reason he had picked it was because he wanted to learn.

One day on top of going back to Chicago he would also travel and absorb the culture. Language was a part of that.

"How is the homework coming along?"

Edward jumped slightly looking up at his Mom.

"It's … being difficult," he said.

Elizabeth took a seat opposite him, leaning in and resting her head on her hands which were steepled.

_"__Español__"_ guessed Elizabeth, _"__¿Cuál es el problema, hijo mío?"_

_"Il mio italiano è di gran lunga superiore al mio spagnolo. Mi viene in mente ogni giorno, Mamma"_said Edward, speaking in Italian instead to make a point of how much better it was to his Spanish.

His mother didn't speak a single word of Italian, but clearly got the point as she chided him. _"Práctica, práctica,"_

"I know," said Edward, "It just frustrates me – the only reason I'm good at Italian is because of our housekeeper,"

Elizabeth titled her head to the right. "Well, if that is your problem maybe we need to go on a vacation to Spain then? The summer … we haven't been away in so long,"

Edward's father had had not only a high-paying job as a partner of one of the major Chicagoan law firms but had also inherited a great deal of wealth from his parents - especially after they had disowned his father's older brother for getting involved in drugs – it wasn't really spoken about to be honest but it had resulted in Edward's father getting all the family fortune.

Because of the wealth they could afford to travel and Edward had spent a lot of time travelling around the continental US and Canada, with one trip to South East Asia. They didn't leave the country often but from looking at that misty look that overcame his mother he knew that any other trips would be out of the country: away from the memories. Edward couldn't understand why they haunted her like this. He guessed it was because he had never really loved – gone out with some great girls but he'd only liked them.

The kitchen fell into silence: the whistle of wind could be heard outside, the sway of the tall and ominous trees, and crackle of the Autumn leaves.

"Why not just South America?" said Edward, breaking the silence.

"Dialect," said Elizabeth simply, "And maybe we should just speak Spanish at home …"

"Mom, your Spanish is worse than mine,"

Elizabeth put her hand to her ear as if she hadn't heard him. _"¿Qué has dicho, Edward?"_

_"Mamá, tu español es peor que la mía,"_

"It isn't that bad,"

"It is," he said with a grin.

"Now you are just being rude," said Elizabeth.

"Never, not me,"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Of course not ..." she laid on the sarcasm thick and heavy.

Edward just smiled ever so sweetly back.

"Watch yourself," said Elizabeth half-heartly, "Also do you want anything from Seattle?"

"How come?"

"Esme and I are going there to look at colours on Saturday," said Elizabeth. "If you want I can get you something or you can come,"

Edward leaned back on his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe … most likely,"

"So how is school?" asked Elizabeth, rising to go and make some coffee, "Meet any pretty girls? Have people been nice?"

"Well …" started Edward, "It's different. I'm sitting with Jessica's group …"

Edward talked, she listened, and they made toasted sandwiches for dinner. It was nice to talk to his Mom like this. They had always been close but Edward could be a bit of a loner if prompted too. He liked his space, liked his music and his piano. Sometimes he just liked being a moody teenager which had expressed itself most eloquently back home. But now they were talking as if nothing was sacred. He talked about Jessica's friends: Ben the nice one, Lauren the bitch, Tyler the cocky jock. He mentioned the Cullens: how nice Alice was, how Bella, the sister, was very quiet and had an air of superiorty about her, and how they seemed seperate from everyone.

His mother banked it on being because since they all moved together, they hadn't branched out, unlike him who had had to make friends otherwise he'd have no one.

There was constant flow.

It was nice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thoughts and comments are very much appreciated - like very, very, very much appreciated.

Translations are (taken from Google so if it is horribly wrong, forgive me):

_"__Español__"_ guessed Elizabeth, _"__¿Cuál es el problema, hijo mío?" - _"Spanish" guessed Elizabeth, "What is the problem, my son?"

_"Il mio italiano è di gran lunga superiore al mio spagnolo. Mi viene in mente ogni giorno, Mamma"_ - "My Italian is far superior to my Spanish. I am reminded every day, Mom"

_"Práctica, práctica,"_ - "Practice, Practice"

_"¿Qué has dicho, Edward?" - _"What did you say, Edward?"

_"Mamá, tu español es peor que la mía," - _"Mom, your Spanish is poorer than my own,"


End file.
